


Asexuality and Asexual Character Recs

by fanrecfridays



Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Asexuality Spectrum, Demisexuality, Gray-Asexuality, M/M, Rec list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanrecfridays/pseuds/fanrecfridays
Summary: This rec list was originally compiled by members of the Steve/Bucky(18+) Discord server in January 2020.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky Fan Rec Fridays Masterlists [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779550
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Asexuality and Asexual Character Recs

This rec list focuses on fics in which Steve and/or Bucky are on the asexuality spectrum, including asexual, gray-asexual, demisexual, and other identities. Early in _Captain America: The First Avenger_ , Steve tells Peggy that he's “waiting for the right partner.” Many fans have interpreted this line to mean that Steve might be on the asexuality spectrum, and as a result there are many great fics in our fandom exploring this possibility. Here are some of our favorites:

**Title:** Ace Outside the Hole  
**Why:** Asexual Steve attempts a Tinder hookup  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503509>

**Title:** An Ace Up My Sleeve  
**Why:** Incubus Bucky tries to seduce Steve and for some reason it's not working.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7327504>

**Title:** Balance  
**Why:** This is one of my favorite fics, and one of my favorite takes on asexual Bucky, and some really cool world-building. Bucky is a unicorn hunter (sort of), Steve is a warden, and their relationship is just beautiful.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540728/>

**Title:** The Broken Wings of Reverie (Leave Me Always Having Faith)  
**Why:** Much more of a Darcy/Steve than Steve/Bucky as that tag is more of a hope for the future, but still a great fic.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794175/>

**Title:** Care and Maintenance  
**Why:** somehow it's hot as fuck while also being about asexual Bucky, see the tags/notes for more info  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/4230336>

**Title:** Item One  
**Why:** Bucky believe's Steve was his boyfriend. He sets out to work on that. Features asexual Bucky. This is freaking adorable! I want to wrap up Bucky in soft blankets!  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455085>

**Title:** Life in the Middle  
**Why:** It's a nice story, and though I was more intersted in the take on Bucky's aromanticism, Steve is ace in it, so that makes for an unusual dynamic  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390128>

**Title:** Lightning  
**Why:** Witch soulmate AU, both are ace  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/7326079>

**Title:** never gonna find it (if you're looking for it)  
**Why:** Steve needs someone to help him pay the rent, and Bucky needs a place to stay. Somehow along the way they find a gentle rhythm and open up to what life has to offer, and maybe something more…like love. Features asexual tiny hipster tattoo artist Steve and war vet Bucky who's dealing with PTSD and questioning things about himself (side couple of Clint/Nat). This fic is very sweet and funny, and has a gentle, lovely flow that makes me smile.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131926>

**Title:** Not a Perfect Soldier  
**Why:** Steve is asexual and Bucky is aromantic in this one. They both explore their sexual identities and the way they experience attraction, and communicate about how to define their relationship when they're coming at it from kind of opposite directions. Fair warning: the fic is mostly about other (darker) themes, and their relationship is mostly explored toward the end of the story, so ymmv.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/19261354/>

**Title:** perfectly right wrong number  
**Why:** Demi Cap Steve accidentally calls modern veteran Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500736>

**Title:** Recipe for Demi-saster  
**Why:** Steve is demi and had a failed one night stand with Bucky years ago. Now they’re neighbors.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294062>

**Title:** Sealed with a Kiss  
**Why:** I love demisexual Steve in this. Bucky is a selkie, Steve accidentally takes (and gives back) his skin, oops, they're married now! I really love them learning to like (and love) each other, Bucky being respectful of Steve's sexuality, and Steve learning to trust Bucky.  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16013840/>

**Title:** a shoebox of photographs with sepia-toned loving  
**Why:** One of my all-time favorite AUs! This fic is just really sweet and puts a smile on my face every time. Steve and Bucky are lifelong best friends, roommates, and nurses at the same hospital. Also they are in love but they haven’t realized it yet. :D  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683916>

**Title:** Special Snowflakes  
**Link:** <https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977103/>  
**Why:** v. sweet 

Thanks to everyone who added recs for this theme!


End file.
